Harry Potter crossover Narutothe unknown uchiha
by sue1982
Summary: After finding out about the light side and Dumbledore betrayal Harry turn his back on the Wizarding world and leave for the Elemental countries in search of his remaining family,together with his new friend's Harry discover no matter how far you run your past will allways catch up with you,can he Protect his new cousin's from Death eater's and Dumbledore'a manipulations?.
1. Chapter 1

THIS CHAPTER WAS REVISED BY MY NEW BETA 100animelover1210 !

Harry Potter Crossover Naruto The Unknown Uchiha.

17 year old Harry Potter was pissed, He was pissed at his so called 'friends' for spying on him for Dumbledore, He was pissed at Dumbledore for stealing from him, and he was pissed at Mrs. Weasley for signing a marriage contract for him and Ginny. He was pissed at Dumbledore for destroying his life and letting Sirius rot in Azkaban for years when he knew that Sirius was innocent, He was pissed at Dumbledore for sealing his parents will and illegally set himself as Harry's guardian, and all in all Harry was pissed at the Magical world in general so he decided to let them rot.

"They can all go to hell for all I care! They are nothing than a bunch of backwater bigoted prejudice bastards so why the fuck should I risk my life for these bastards!" Harry yelled. He didn't care if the Dursley's heard him, in the last few month's Harry let his Slytherin side take control and he showed Vernon and Petunia Dursley why it's not such a good idea to piss off Harry Potter.

FLASH BACK  
Harry just got back home from his shopping spree. He evaded Dumbledore's lapdogs and went to Gringotts and he made sure that no one other than him could access Harry's vaults, then went to Knockturn Alley where he bought himself a whole new wardrobe. He also went to the wandshop and asked the Wandmaker to take the ministry underage tracking spell off his wand, what he discovered pissed him off more was that when a wizard or a witch turns 17, the tracking spell is taken off the wand and that he had turned 17 a few weeks before but his wand still had the tracking spell. A very slytherin Harry walked in shocking the Dursley's, when Harry then saw Vernon's face turn red from rage he immediately put up a silencing spell up;

"WHERE DID YOU GET THE MONEY TO BUY NEW CLOTHES?"

"And pray tell, why the fuck should I tell you?" Harry said with narrowed eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY YOU FREAK! AFTER EVERYTHING PET AND I DID FOR YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME!" Vernon yells trying to hit Harry but was stopped in his tracks by the wand pointing in his face and very angry emerald green eyes glaring back at him.

"Everything that you and Petunia did for me?! Don't make me laugh! YOU MEAN AFTER MAKING ME COOK AND DO ALL THE CHORES THAT PETUNIA SHOULD HAVE BEEN DOING!, FORCING ME TO WEAR DUDLEYS UGLY CASTS OFF CLOTHES WHEN YOU HAVE BEEN RECEIVING 2500 POUNDS EVERY MOTH FOR MY EXPENSES! 2500 POUNDS THAT YOU NEVER USED FOR ME!" Harry yelled.

He smirked at Vernon with an evil glint in his eyes before he added;

"I won't take your bullshit anymore! You will treat me like a human being! Not your personal slave!" harry yelled pointing his wand to Vernon's face whose eyes almost bulged out. Stuttering he said;

"Y-YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC OUT OF THAT FREAK SCHOOL OF YOURS! THAT HEADMASTER SAID SO!"

"Really? I bet he didn't tell you that at 17, I am considered an adult in the Wizarding world and that at 17 that spell that was on my wand that tracked underage magic is officially taken off my wand which I did today." Harry said with a manical grin on his face which made Vernon whimper in fear after he stopped grinning like a maniac he added

" Dear uncle Vernon let me show you why the cruciatus curse is known as a unforgivable" without thinking twice harry yelled;

"CRUCIO"

Vernon Dursley fell down twitching and screaming in pain while harry was cackling like a maniac. Petunia threw herself at Harrys' feet.

"PLEASE HARRY I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE STOP!" she cried hopping her screaming would make her nephew stop, but her hopes were crushed when harry looked down at her with a sneer on his face saying;

"And all those times that I begged for help when that fat bastard was beating me? ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN I BEGGED THAT BASTARD TO STOP WHEN HE WAS RAPING ME! YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND DID NOTHING!" Harry yelled at her while tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"I AM SORRY! OH I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE STOP IT PLEASE!" Petunia begged.  
With a flip of his wrist Harry lifter the curse from Vernon and while wiping the tears from his cheeks he sneered at petunia saying;

"This is how things are going to be. From now on you will be doing your own fucking chores! The only thing I will be doing is cooking and that Fat arse that you call a son will start doing a few chores around here! God knows he needs the exercise!" Harry said sneering at Dudley who was cowering in the corner "I will be staying here a few more months before I leave, thank god I won't be dealing with you people anymore!" with that said harry lifted the silencing spell and went to his room.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Harry was currently sitting in his room that he decorated the way he wanted. He was reading a few Jutsu scrolls that he found a year ago in the attic and it turned out to be that his maternal great grandmother was from the elemental countries. She was the last princess of the Yuki clan that after an argument with her clan she had left the elemental countries for the outside world where she then married into the Evans line. Sadly she never passed down her ninja ways but that had changed when her great grandson awaken their bloodline when he accidentally turn the water in the bathroom into ice.

Much to Harry's surprise, he also found that he was an Uchiha. He stumbled upon his great grandfather portrait deep in the potter vaults. The mad Shinobi was shocked that his descendants didn't pass down his ninja teachings to the next generation and decided to make Harry his apprentice when Harry told him about the scrolls he found. The portrait went crazy and decided to teach Harry how to use the scrolls from the Yuki clan but decided to first teach Harry Japanese and now a year and a half later, Harry was almost fluent in the language.  
Harry also found a friend in Draco but to keep the light side in the dark, Harry and Draco pretended to still hate each other. The one who also made amends with harry was Severus Snape, he surprised Harry one day during detention asking Harry for his forgiveness who Harry gave since the man has been saving his life numerous time since first year.

After telling his new friends about his plans to leave, the two of them decided to leave with harry and started learning Japanese. Sirius also decided to leave with harry much to his surprise.  
Harry turned out to be great in the ninja arts while his friends were all proficient in martial arts. Severus learned martial arts when he was young and he taught Draco, since he wanted his godson to know how to defend himself without a wand.

Draco also found that his family were descendants of the Kaguya clan. He found out when the crazy portrait of Harrys' great grandfather saw Draco for the first time and went crazy telling Draco about his clan, so Draco went to the basement of the Malfoy manor to explore for anything about the Kaguya clan and stumbled across his ancestors trunk and with instructions from the family portrait Draco learned to awaken his family bloodline together with Harry and the portrait. And much to Harrys' great grandfather delight harry activated his Sharingan when he went with Draco into the forbidden forest and got attacked.

Today was the day that they would leave Great Britain forever. It hurt Draco to leave his mother behind but he knew that even if she didn't show it, she was a radical supporter of the light side and he couldn't risk Dumbledore finding out about their plan. He packed the last of his things including the portrait of his ancestor who insisted to go with him and after a few more minutes he was done, he took one more look at his family home before apperating to his godfather home where Sirius was already there with his godfather.

In the meantime, Harry sneaked into the Dursley's rooms and hit them all with a body bind curse with an evil smile on his face he said;

"I know that you both can hear me" he said as he came closer to the bed and almost "I know that you both can hear me" he said as he came closer to the bed and almost whispering into their ears he continued saying;

"I am going to enjoy watching you three burn! I am going to make you pay for everything that you did to me! I am going to stand outside private drive and watch you all burn until nothing is left of you! Do you know what is the beauty of this spell? The beauty is that even if you are frozen up, you can still feel everything that is happening to you! Meaning that you bastards will feel every flame that touches your body and I will be outside laughing my head off while you burn until nothing is left! Have a nice trip to Hell!"

Cackling like a maniac, Harry apparated outside of private drive after a few minutes he said the incantation for the Fiendfyre spell and sent the devils flame flying into Number 4 Private Drive. In a matter of minutes, Number 4 Private Drive was a burning inferno that attracted the attention of the whole neighborhood and standing on the hill, Harry watched as Number 4 burned to the ground. With a smirk on his face Harry took a last look on his childhood prison and watched a few more minutes before he apparated to Severus Snape home.

Harry, Sirius, Severus, and Draco were ready to leave. Severus had manage to get his hands on an illegal Porktey that will take them to japan. Harry groaned when he saw the Portkey;

"I hate Portkeys and I hate the Floo! Why can't wizards invent a better way of transportation!?" Harry said glaring at the Portkey in Severus hand.

"Only you would have a problem with a Portkey" Draco said smirking at Harry who sent a glare his way.

"It's in the family, James used to have the same problem with Floo and Portkey's" Sirius said at his godson predicament.

"Stop complaining we need to go before the Old Fool notices you're gone from Private Drive" Severus said with a sneer on his face.

"I am sure that by now he must have been informed by that bitch Arabella Figg" Harry said with a sneer.

Little did Harry know how right he was.

Standing in front of what used to be Private Drive was Albus Dumbledore with the whole Order of the Phoenix together with Amelia Bones, her Aurors, and the Obliviators who were doing their job by Obliviating the whole neighborhood. Next to Albus stood a shocked Minerva McGonagall who was being held by a crying Molly Weasley.

"How could this happen?!" A very mad Nymphadora Tonks asks "He was supposed to be safe here!" she yelled gaining Mad-Eye Moody's attention.

"It looked like they used Fiendfyre to torch the place we have manage to get out of the debris three bodies, there are no signs of potter" Mad-Eye said with a serious voice.  
"Really? Than that means that Harry managed to survive?" Molly Weasley asks with her voice full of Hope.

"He is fine" Mad-Eye said with a scowl on his face before he added "From the magic signature we manage to catch it looks like it was Potter himself that cast the Fiendfyre."  
"Impossible Harry would never do something like that!" Molly Weasley screeched like a banshee.

"This" George said as he and Fred came out of nowhere shocking those present.

"Shows" Fred said.

"How" George said

"Little" Fred said.

"You people" George said

"Actually know Harry" The twins said finishing together.

"What do you guys mean with that?" Mad-Eye Moody said narrowing his eyes at the twins.  
"We all knew how much Harry hated his family, especially his uncle" George said with a serious voice.

"In fact, the whole school knew about it Especially the Gryffindor's" Fred said with hate in his eyes.

"We told you mom! That his family had put bars in front of his windows but you didn't believe us!" George yelled at his family who had the decency to look ashamed.

"You didn't listen to us! And don't think we don't know about that deal you made with Dumbles, Oh by the way Harry knows! He heard you, Ginny and the old fool talking about it and knowing harry like we know, I am 100% sure that he took care of that piece of paper you signed without dads permission as the Head of House" Fred said sneering at his mother.

"What paper? What are you guys talking about?" Arthur Weasley asks with narrowed eyes.  
"oh nothing, nothing mayor, only a Marriage contract that mother signed for Ginny together with that old man over there" George said with an Evil Glint in his eyes.

"WHAT! A Marriage contract!" Arthur Weasley yelled. He turned to his wife with his eyes blazing with fury "Who do you think you are to sign something like that without my approval!" Arthur Weasley roared.

"It was for the good of the Weasley family! And I can sign something like that since I am your wife!" She yelled.

"No! you know that is not true! Just because you are my wife that doesn't give you rights! Since I am the Lord of this family that contract is null and voided so must it be!" Arthur yelled. As soon as he said those words a bright light shot out of his wand making Molly Weasley screeched in fury. Arthur turned looking at George asking;

"Who was the person that they made that illegal marriage contract?"

"Harry Potter" Fred said. Those present gasps and Amelia bones narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore while Fred and George smirked, Fred winked at his brother before he said to Amelia;

"You would like to know that the old fool illegally set himself as Harry's guardian and ignoring the Potter's will! Don't bother trying to find Harry, he already left Britain and it's in your best interest to visit the goblins as they found interesting things that the old fool has been doing with Harry's money. It was nice helping Harry out, but it's time for me and George to bounce. See Ya!" Fred said,

George came closer to his brother and together they apparated away to Prince Manor leaving a fuming Dumbledore and Molly Weasley behind.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

this chapter was revised by my new BETA 100animelover1210 !

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto..

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha; Leaving !

* * *

Harry, Sirius, Severus, and Draco were ready to leave. Severus had manage to get his hands on an illegal Porktey that will take them to japan. Harry groaned when he saw the Portkey;

"I hate Portkeys and I hate the Floo! Why can't wizards invent a better way of transportation!?" Harry said glaring at the Portkey in Severus hand.

"Only you would have a problem with a Portkey" Draco said smirking at Harry who sent a glare his way.  
"It's in the family, James used to have the same problem with Floo and Portkey's" Sirius said at his godson predicament.  
"Stop complaining we need to go before the Old Fool notices you're gone from Private Drive" Severus said with a sneer on his face.

"I am sure that by now he must have been informed by that bitch Arabella Figg" Harry said with a sneer.  
Little did Harry know how right he was.

Standing in front of what used to be Private Drive was Albus Dumbledore with the whole Order of the Phoenix together with Amelia Bones, her Aurors, and the Obliviators who were doing their job by Obliviating the whole neighborhood. Next to Albus stood a shocked Minerva McGonagall who was being held by a crying Molly Weasley.

"How could this happen?!" A very mad Nymphadora Tonks asks "He was supposed to be safe here!" she yelled gaining Mad-Eye Moody's attention.

"It looked like they used Fiendfyre to torch the place we have manage to get out of the debris three bodies, there are no signs of potter" Mad-Eye said with a serious voice.

"Really? Than that means that Harry managed to survive?" Molly Weasley asks with her voice full of Hope.  
"He is fine" Mad-Eye said with a scowl on his face before he added "From the magic signature we manage to catch it looks like it was Potter himself that cast the Fiendfyre."

"Impossible Harry would never do something like that!" Molly Weasley screeched like a banshee.  
"This" George said as he and Fred came out of nowhere shocking those present.

"Shows" Fred said.

"How" George said.

"Little" Fred said.

"You people" George said.

"Actually know Harry" The twins said finishing together.

"What do you guys mean with that?" Mad-Eye Moody said narrowing his eyes at the twins.

"We all knew how much Harry hated his family, especially his uncle" George said with a serious voice.

"In fact, the whole school knew about it Especially the Gryffindor's" Fred said with hate in his eyes.

"We told you mom! That his family had put bars in front of his windows but you didn't believe us!" George yelled at his mother who had the decency to look ashamed.

"You didn't listen to us! And don't think we don't know about that deal you made with Dumbles, Oh by the way Harry knows! He heard you, Ginny and the old fool talking about it and knowing harry like we know, I am 100% sure that he took care of that piece of paper you signed without dads permission as the Head of House" Fred said sneering at his mother.

"What paper? What are you guys talking about?" Arthur Weasley asks with narrowed eyes.

"Oh nothing, nothing mayor, only a Marriage contract that mother signed for Ginny together with that old man over there" George said with an Evil Glint in his eyes.

"WHAT! A Marriage contract!" Arthur Weasley yelled. He turned to his wife with his eyes blazing with fury "Who do you think you are to sign something like that without my approval!" Arthur Weasley roared.

"It was for the good of the Weasley family! And I can sign something like that since I am your wife!" She yelled.

"No! you know that is not true! Just because you are my wife that doesn't give you rights! Since I am the Lord of this family that contract is null and voided so must it be!" Arthur yelled. As soon as he said those words a bright light shot out of his wand making Molly Weasley screeched in fury. Arthur turned looking at George asking;

"Who was the person that they made that illegal marriage contract?"

"Harry Potter" Fred said. Those present gasps and Amelia bones narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore while Fred and George smirked, Fred winked at his brother before he said to Amelia;

"You would like to know that the old fool illegally set himself as Harry's guardian and ignoring the Potter's will! Don't bother trying to find Harry, he already left Britain and it's in your best interest to visit the goblins as they found interesting things that the old fool has been doing with Harry's money. It was nice helping Harry out, but it's time for me and George to bounce. See Ya!" Fred said, George came closer to his brother and together they apparated away to Prince Manor leaving a fuming Dumbledore and Molly Weasley behind.

Meanwhile at Prince Manor, Draco was pacing up and down in the living room;

"If those 2 don't come in a few more minutes we're leaving them behind!" Draco yelled.  
"Calm down Dragon, they will be here soon" Severus said smiling at his impatient godson.  
No soon he said those words two pops were heard in the parlor and two red haired twins walked in the living room smirking.

"How did it go?" harry asks walking up to the twins.  
"It went" Fred said.

"Just like" George said.

"You said it would" Fred said.

"Mother went ballistic when we told father what she did" George said smirking.

"You should have seen dad, for the first time in our lives we had seen our father showing the Weasley Temper. It was brilliant!" Fred said laughing.

"Well at least he showed us he is not a coward like we though he was" Severus said sneering. He always was ashamed on how Arthur allowed Molly to order him around like he was a lost puppy.

"Yeah the old fool was pissed and Professor McGonagall was furious! She was yelling at the old fool like he was a small child and the man just stood there without saying a peep. I seriously think those two are dating" George said snickering.

"Eww that's a mental image I didn't need" Draco said with a look of disgust on his face.

"You are not the only one who thinks that, a lot of people think those two have something going on" Sirius said. He remembered his parents talking about it once in one of their family meeting's.

"Seriously stop with all this chit chat, we need to leave guys" Severus said gaining the attention of the others.  
"Yeah Sevy is right gather around" Harry said with a serious voice.

"Are you guys ready?" Severus asks.

"Yes we are!" the other five replied. They all touched the Porktey leaving the Prince Manor forever.

Harry and the company showed up outside a desolated cave that was right across the sea. He took his trunk out of his pocket and cast a spell to enlarge it then took out his great, grand grandfather's portrait. He then put the portrait on the ground in front of him where he enlarge it, the Mad Shinobi smiled when he saw the face of his descendant;

"How are you Harry?" he asked looking at the people surrounding his grandson and his eyes widen when he saw the twins.

"I have been good granddad and you?" harry asks smiling at his great, grandfathers portraits.  
"As good as a portrait can be child, now tell me who those two red heads with you are?" The portrait asks eyeing the twins with scrutinize curiosity.

"Ohh these two are the Weasley twins also known as the Terror twins, they are pranksters'" Harry said smiling.  
The portrait burst out laughing "No these two are Uzumakis' alright, only the Uzumaki have hair like theirs" the portrait said smiling at the twins.

"Uzumakis'?" harry asks, looking at the twins who smirked saying;

"We know, we found a portrait in the Weasley vault when father sent us to get a few galleons for our trip to Egypt. Our ancestor has been teaching us everything she knows from Sealing, Martial Arts to Etiquette. She also taught us Japanese" George said.

"How did you guys manage to hide it from that banshee of your mother?" Draco asks with a surprised look on his face.

"We hid it in our store. Do you guys want to meet her?" Fred said taking out the portrait out of his trunk.  
"Yes enlarge it" Harry ordered.

"Engorgio" Fred whispered and soon before them was a huge portrait of a very beautiful red haired woman. She had waist length flaming red hair that fell around her like a waterfall, her emerald green eyes were shining with mirth and mischief. She looked at the males in front of her and she could easily recognize two of them to be her family member or at least her descendants.

Severus and Sirius both sucked in breath when they saw the woman in the portrait;

"Oh merlin, she looks just like lily" Severus said, looking at the portrait with sadness in his eyes.

"Who is this lily you are talking about?" The woman's voice boomed through the cave.

"Lily was my mother, she dies when I was 15 months old" Harry said gaining the portraits attention. She narrowed her eyes at harry and with a sneer she said;

"You're an Uchiha" she spat the name like it was a curse.

"Yes I am, but I am also a Yuki and it's possible that there could be Uzumaki blood running through my veins since my mother resembles you so much" Harry said showing the portrait the weading picture of his parents. The woman in the portrait took one look at lily before she said;

"She is an Uzumaki alright. There is no denying it with that red hair, its Uzumaki hair. Welcome to the family brat" The woman said smirking.

"Why do you hate the Uchiha so much?" Harry asks the woman.

"I hate those red eyed bastards because they go around stealing other people's hard earned work! I HATE THIEVES!" she screeched when she was done she narrowed her eyes at harry and asked;

"Why do you ask?"

"I am asking because my great grandfather is an Uchiha" harry said in a serious voice.

"Who was your great grandfather?" the woman asked with narrowed eyes.

"That would be me! Never in a million years would I thought that you would leave the clan Sayuki" Harry's great grandfather said shocking the red haired woman whose eyes went wide.

"Is that you Asuro? Oh kami-sama! You were the most loyal Uchiha that I know! Why did you leave? What happened?" She asked with a concerned voice.

"Madara happened! I tried to warn those fools from the Uchiha council that the man was up to something but they ignored my warning! And look what happened he attacked Hashirama Senju!" Asuro yelled.

"WHAT! How could they be so stupid! It's a good thing you left!" Sayuki yelled;

"I know! But tell me why did you leave? You loved the clan so much." Asuro said smiling.

"I didn't want Mito to marry that man! I saw the Senju for what they were. A bunch of parasites! They only approached our clan because they needed our connections. But my parents were blinded by their so called friendship they had with the Senju. I tried to convince my parents that it was a bad idea to give the Senju so much influence in our clan but they didn't want to listen and in the end they ended up marrying Mito off to Hashirama. So I and a few others decided to leave. We knew that one day the Senju would be the downfall of the Uzumaki's."

Little did Sayuki know how right she was.

"That is politics. You approach those that can help you gain power." Draco said with a serious voice.

"Is that you talking? Or your father Dragon?" Harry said with narrowed eyes.

"No those are Lucius teachings but in a way he is right" Draco said.

"Lucius is a screw politician that is how he has managed to stay in the government for so long" Sirius said with narrowed eyes.

"You're a Kaguya!" Sayuki said after she was done scrutinizing Draco.

"Yes I am Madam" Draco said bowing to Sayuki.

"You have a group of interesting friends' young man" Sayuki said smiling at Harry.

"Yes I do! Every one of them are precious to me"

"That's good to hear, now Harry why did you want to talk to me?" Asuro asked Harry.

"Is this the cave granddad?" Harry asks the portrait showing him the cave.

"Yes it is! You can see the protection seals that I put in the walls of the cave".

They all looked around the cave and indeed there were a lot of seals covering the walls of the cave.  
"How are we going to open the portal?" Harry asked looking at the protection seals.

"Just say this word and touch that wall over there, but you guys need to touch the wall at the same time"  
A hissing sound coming from around Harrys neck interrupted harry from saying something.

"The air in this cave smells weird" Salazar said, Salazar is a baby Basilisk that harry found in the chamber of secrets when he was exploring and came upon a Basilisk egg hidden deep in the mouth of the statue of Salazar Slytherin. That is why harry decided to call the baby Basilisk Salazar.

"I know, I noticed it too the air is dense in this cave than it is outside the cave. I think something is disturbing the air flow in the cave"

"I am sorry to interrupt your chit chat with your snake, but those of us who don't understand snake language would like to know what you guys are talking about" Draco said smirking.

"Yeah we" George said

"Don't like to" Fred said

"Be kept" George said"In the dark" they both said together.

"Seriously the twin talk is getting annoying. I know you guys did it to annoy your family but please around us you don't need to" harry said smiling at the twins

"Okay fine! We will stop doing it only because you asked us" Fred said.

"Salazar and I noticed that the air in this cave is denser than the outside. Something is disturbing the air flow in the cave" harry said looking at the wall in front of him with weird carvings in it.

"We noticed too" Sirius said looking at the wall with narrowed eyes.

"Seriously we need to go. Harry give me the spell" Severus said walking up to Harry who gave him the incantations to the spell.

Harry and the twins put the portraits back in their trucks, then shrunked their trunks and put it in their pockets and then they all put their hands on the wall with the weird carvings. Severus said the incantations and with a flash of bright light, they disappeared from the Wizarding World.


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto..

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha;A New Begging.

* * *

Harry and the other's landed hard on the ground of a cave.

Harry groaned;

''Did someone catch the number of that Hyphogriff that ran me over?'' Harry ask standing up.

''What Hyphogriff? I think that was a fucking Bulldozer''Draco said standing up next to Harry.

''I think I broke something'' Fred said.

''Let me see'' Sirius said, walking up to Fred examining Fred wrist.

'' It's not broken It's just a little bit swollen, but other than that, your wrist is okay try not to do a lot with that hand for a few days' Sirius said.

Harry pulled out his Great Grand Father's Portrait he enlarged it He smiled at his ancestor before asking';

'' Did we land in the right cave?''

'' Yes you did.'' The mad Shinobi said looking at His Great Grand Son.

'' What are guys going to do now?'' Asks the Portrait of Sayuki who George pulled out of the trunk and sat it down next to Harry's Great Grand Father's Portrait.

''Well I want to room the Elemental country's for a bit get to know the place before we settle down in Uziogakure''Harry said.

'''I suggest that you and Draco disguise yourself as Girls you guys look femine enough to pass as girls ''

''Why Draco Asks.

''People tend to look suspiciously at a large group of man together'' Sayuki said with a serious look on her face.

''We can disguise our self's as a merchant's caravan this way we can get a free pass into the Ninja town's without problem'' Draco said.

''That's not a bad idea Dragon In fact, it's a great idea! Severus can sale potion's,Sirius can sale weapon's the twin's can sale their Pranking product's you can offer people help with Politic's issues while I can sale food I am a great cook'' Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.

'' Then it's settled, let's go find a town'' Severus said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile the order of the Phoenix was in chaos.

''SILENCE EVERYONE SILENCE!'' Dombledore yelled ''Alistor what did you find out?''

''Well its official the Brat is gone! He cleaned out his Gringrott's vault's there is nothing left!'' Mad-Eye Moody said with a serious voice.

''WHAT!'' Molly Weasley screeched.

''Sad that there won't be anymore gold for you to steal Molly? ''Nymphadora Tonk's said sneering ad Molly.

'' ENOUGH! Nymphadora cut it out Molly sit down NOW!'' Albus Dumbledore said Glaring at both women.''What else did you find out? Alistor'' Dumbledore asks.

''Well, I find out That both Sirius, Severus and young Draco Malfoy are missing so I assume they left with Potter and Remus is gone too'' Mad-Eye Moody said with a serious voice.

'' What! Malfoy hates Harry why the hell would he leave with Harry!'' Ron yelled.

'' Well its looks like both Harry and Draco were pretending to hate each other'' Hermione said with a frown on her face.

''We need to find Harry he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort'' Molly said.

''Don't worry Molly we will find him'' Dumbledore said with a serious voice.

''It looks like the twin's are gone too '' Arthur said with a concerned voice.'' Why did they leave like that? I don't understand!''

'' Those 2 must have known what Potter was planing ''Hestia Jones said with a sneer on her face.

'' Well, no matter where Potter ran off to we will find him! Kingsley I want you to keep me inform about the case, Amelia made against me! And also I want you to keep me informed about the search they are doing for Harry!'' Dumbledore said looking at Kingsley who nodded his head.

''This meeting is over'' Dumbledore said, walking out of.

* * *

6 Month's flew by Harry and his friends a just well in the Elemental country's.

The Uzumaki Caravan became really famous among the Hidden Villages their six men Caravan was soon jointed by 8 more Merchant's who happen to be retired Ninja's who decided to settle down and make a better life for them self.

Currently they were going to Nami no Kuni,Harry,Fred and George were exited to go too Nami no Kuni because they knew that those land's used to be where Uziogakure used to be and they were going to reclaim those land's so they can rebuild Uziogakure.

Harry smiled '' I am curious to see what has become of the homeland''

''Me too, I can wait'' Fred said, bouncing next to Harry.

'' You guys need to remember that It won't be like Sayuki told us ''Severus said with a serious look on his face.

'' Yeah, I don't want you guys to make false hopes ''Sirius said he knew how exited Harry, Fred and George were when they heard that they were going to name no Kuni.

''Don't worry, We know that Uzio doesn't exist Anymore I just want to know what happen to our ancestor's Land's'' Harry said looking at Sirius.

'' Let's go we are almost there!'' George yelled making everyone laugh.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying.I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	4. Chapter 4

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto..

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha; Land Of Waves And Meeting Team 7!

* * *

Harry and The Caravan walked slowly and cautiously into the Land of Waves After they unloaded their stuff from the cargo boat they hired.

They were shocked to see the state the country was in.

Filthy children were running through the street the adult's weren't looking any better than the children Harry couldn't take it anymore and asks what all of them were wondering;

'' What the hell happened here!''

''Gato Happen Miss'' He looked Harry up and down before he added. ''I can see that you are not from this part's so I am going to tell you, Watch out for the bandit's they may try to attack you seeing how expensive you are dressed '' The men said eying Harry's Silked Kimono.

Harry was wearing a light Green Kimono with red little flowers pattern on it, He had beautiful flaming red Hair that reached his mid waist, Harry discovered that he was a Metamorphmagus so he decided to turn his hair Flaming red like his mother Sirius and Severus were surprised ad how much Harry looked like Lily as a girl.

''Who the hell is Gato?!'' Draco asks.

'The men's eyes when wide when he saw Draco.

Draco had let his hair grown this 6 month's now he was sporting a beuatiful long white blond hair that reached his mid waist. He was wearing a red Kimono with White flower pattern on them that made his pale skin really stand out.

'The men blink at the beautiful Girls in front of him before he answered Draco;

''Gato took over the country,Since then we have been suffering at his hand's,He takes all our money and food, His bandit's attacked and rape our women and little girl's, We are desperate we don't know what to do anymore ''The old men said with an almost hysterical voice.

''But why isn't you're Daimyo helping you?! This Are his land's too! '' Asks Makoto who used to be a Kunoichi from the land of Snow,Who decided to sale Silk Fabric for Kimono's.

'' The daimyo of Nami No Kuni is being bribed by Gato'' The old men said with a furious look on his face.

'' Cissa remembers the man off the boat warn us about this Gato?! We need to find a solution for this! I leave the Daimyo to you Cissa ''Harry said, smirking at Draco, Who smiled with an evil glint in his eyes.

''Don't worry Haru that Daimyo will rue the day he pissed of a Kaguya ''Draco said Cackling madly.

''MM sure Cissa whatever you say'' Harry said, eying Draco with wary eyes. Before he added.''Sirius take, The twin's with you I want you guys to find everything! You can about this Gato!''

''Don't worry Haru we will take care of this Gato'' Sirius said with a mischievous glind in his eyes.

'' Yeah! This land's are our land's that bastard won't get away with this!'' Fred said smirking.

'' Fred is right '' George said smirking.

'''But the most important thing right now! Is that we've people to feed '' Harry said grinning.

They started to set up their stand which started to attract a lot of people.

Meanwhile a little girl was running all the way across town to where a humble looking house was she started to bang on the door with all his might while yelling,

'' Ms Tsunami! Ms Tsunami! Open up I got new's! Good new's!''

'' What is It Akira-Chan? Why are you yelling like that what is going on?!'' Tsunami Asks the Little girl with a concerned look on her face.

'' A Caravan just arrived in town! They are setting up their stand's right now! Everybody is ad the town square'' The little girl said smiling. It has been a long time since true merchant came to town.

'' A Caravan you say? That's impossible!Gato blocked all the routes from Sea to the main Island,There is no way they could have gotten into Wave without Gato notice them!''Tazuna said with a serious voice.

''Well, they did! They are true merchant! The girl's in the group their Kimono look's really expensive! They are really beautiful and the more exited thing about them is that th Caravan got the crest off the Uzumaki's on them!''Akira-chan said smiling.

At this Kakashi's eyes when wide before they darted to Naruto's who was looking ad Akira with wide eyes.

''Uzumaki's? Are you sure Akira-Chan?''Tsunami asks. She was young, But she remembers how her Grandmother used to talk about the Uzumaki's and their clan and saying that she was the last Uzumaki in Wave.

'' I am sure! I saw the crest myself and the leader of the Caravan got flamed red hair just like the Uzumaki's used to have! Everyone is saying that the Uzimaki's are back in Wave! You've got to come and see Ms Tsunami''Akira-Chan said smiling.

'' Let's Go! Kakashi Sensei, Let's go! '' Naruto said with a cracking voice.''I want to see them! I want to see if they are part of my mother's clan!'' Naruto said with wide Hokage told Naruto who his mother was after Naruto had pestered him for information about his parent's.

'' What Clan Dobe! You don't have a Clan your an orphan'' Sasuke said sneering at Naruto.

''Stop being an idiot Baka!''Sakura Yelled trying to hid Naruto only to be stoped by Kakashi who was looking ad Sasuke with furious eyes.

'' First of all, Sasuke for your information Naruto does belong to a Clan his mother was the only survivor's of the Uzumaki Clan, second she used to be one of the most feared Kunoichis that came out of Konoha you may have heard of her,She was known as the red Heded Bloody Habanero Kushina Uzumaki'' Kakashi said smirking when he saw Sauske's eyes when wide in recognition while Naruto's eyes glowed with pride when he saw Sausuke's and Sakura's Jaw dropped. Kakashi turned glaring ad Sakira saying;

''And Sakura stop attacking your team mate for know reason if you want to hit something,Go hit a tree''

''Ne, Ne Sensei let's go!'' Naruto said tugging ad Kakashi's sleeves.

'' Eazy there Naruto'' Kakashi said, smiling ad Naruto's antics he turned to look ad Tsunami asking;

'' Are you going?!'' Ms Tsunami?''

''We will all go, Let's go Inari-Kun''Tsunami said, dragging her son behind her with Tazuna following her.

Walking to square Naruto turned to look ad Kakashi asking;

'' Do you think they are True Uzumaki's Sensei?''

''There is a possibility, But Naruto don't get your hopes up I don't want you to get hurt if they turned out not be real Uzumaki's''Kakashi said with a serious voice. He didn't want to see his student hurt.

''I won't Sensei I just hope they are! It would be nice having some relatives'! So I won't be alone anymore'' Naruto said with shining blue eyes that made Kakashi winsted,He knew how much Naruto wished to have a family.

''Look, there they are!''Akira-Chan said, bouncing next to Inari who was shooting her murderous glares.

Tsunami marveled at the site In front of her.

Right in front of her was the largest Caravan that ever came to where stand's of every color imaginable! From Kimono's to Food.

And what amazed her the most was that the people of the Caravan were giving the good's for free! The stand of food was the one most visit with the people, She was smiling looking at the happy faces of the people of Wave that is when her eye caught it.

There at the food stand was one of the most beautiful Uzumaki girl's she had ever seen in her entire live!The girl had flaming red hair that reached her mid waist and her eyes were the greenest eyes she had ever seen! This was all what it took to confirm it.

The girl was an Uzumaki! A true Uzumaki for only the main line of Uzumaki's had emerald eyes like those.

Kakashi took a look ad what could have caught TSunami's attention his eyes when wide when he saw the girl, The girl looked exactly like Kushina he was so in shock that he could not help whispering out loud;

'' Kamisama! She look's just like Kushina!''

''Are you okay Sensei?'' Sakura asks with a concerned look on her face.

'' She look's like my Okasan?'' Naruto asks, looking at the girl with hopeful eyes.

''Yes She does Naruto, If I didn't know that your mother was Death! I would have thought that she was your mother, She could pass as your mother's twin sister ''Kakashi said, looking at the Girl who was serving people food.

Then his eyes caught the other girl next to the Red headed Girl and his eyes when wide.

''That girl is a Kaguya! I thought that the whole Clan was destroyed!'' Kakakshi exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes followed Kakashi's gaze and his eyes when wide when he saw the beautiful white headed girl next to the red headed girl. He had heard of the mighty war monger's Kaguya Clan who were destroyed in Kiri ad the beginning of the bloody mist massacre. Even the Uchiha's were afraid of them and that is saying something there are not a lot of Clan's out there who could scare the Mighty Uchiha's.

''Let's go I want to know if they are real Uzumaki's'' Naruto said dragging Kakashi with him.

'' And I want to know if that girl is a real Kaguya'' Sasuke said following Naruto.

Sasuke-Kun wait for me!''Sakura yelled, running after her crush.

Harry was serving food when an energetic blond came up to him asking;

'' ARE YOU A TRUE UZUMAKI?''

''Harry smile ad the boy in front of him saying;

''Yes I am! Why do you ask?'' Harry asks the boy who was bouncing up and down in front of him.

'' I wanted to know because I am also an Uzumaki my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you lady'' Naruto said grinning ad Harry who smiled at the energetic blond.

''And my name is Haru Uzumaki nice to meet you to Naruto-Kun Harry said, smiling at the boy who smiles back at her.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto

In this story Sirius,Haku and Zabusa are alive!.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha; Kooking for Wave !.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but smile at the innocent hyperactive blond, The boy remind him so much how he used to be that it hurt's ''_ he remind me so_ much_ of the naive and innocent first year boy who walked into Hogwart's with a ashy smile on his face, the naivity and_ innocent_ those bastard's stole from me!'' _Harry snarled in his head he was snaped out of his thought's by Kakashi who with narrowed eyes asks;

'' Miss are you okay?''

'''Oh sorry I am fine Thank you for asking'' Harry said bowing down to Kakashi.

Harry turned back his attention to Naruto asking;

'' What do you like to eat Naruto-Kun?''

''RAMEN! Naruto yelled with smile on his face Harry burst out laughing;

''It must be an Uzumaki thing to be totally addicted to those noedels''

''You like Ramen too?'' Naruto ask with big curious eyes.

''We all like Ramen! '' A voice behind Harry said making Naruto Jump.

''Yeah its the best food ever'' another identical voice said standing next to Harry.

Naruto's eyes when wide '' You guys are Twin's '' Yelled pointing his finger at the Twin's.

''Yeah we are the Uzumaki Twin's We are Haru-Chan Cousin's'' Fred said smiling down at Naruto who's eyes when wide.

''Then that make you guys family!'' Naruto yelled.

''Really? You don't look like an Uzumaki!'' George said with a frown on his face.

''Oh that is because Naruto inhered his father's hair ''Kakashi said.

''Was his father a Yamanaka?'' Sirius asks standing next to Harry.

Kakashi shifted neverously with his feet '' Uh no one knows really who Naruto's father was we only knew that he had blond hair ''Kakashi said .

''Really? That story sound fishi but don't worry?! I will get the real truth out of your Hokage'' Draco said standing next to Severus who was looking at Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke with narrowed eyes he asks;

''Are you a Kaguya?''

''Yes I am!'' Draco said with a smirk on his face.

''Why don't you guys stay and eat? I am about to kook for the whole town ''

Harry asks smiling at Kakashi.

''We wil thank you for the invitation'' Kakashi siad bowing to Harry.

''Can I help? '' Tazuna's daughter asks.

''Yes the more hand's we have the better''Harry said smiling.

Team 7 watch as the women of the Caravan prepared a huge feast for the whole country of wave but he could see what the Uzumaki's were trying to do,They were trying to buy the people of wave with there kindess and generosity and make sure the people of wave stay loyal to them.

It was an ingenius plan he took good look at the Kaguya girl he would bet all his Icha Icha paradise books that it was this girl who came up with this idea,He had to give it to her! Just in 1 day they ensured the loyalty of the people of wave to there clan.

'He whistled before he whisper;

'' They would be a deathly enemy if they manage to restore the mighty Uziogakure to his former glory''

He watch as the people of wave country enjoy the meal's they were getting even he had to admit that it give him a joyfull feeling seing the smiles on the faces of the people of wave country.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto..

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha;Meeting Gato,Battle of the bridge.

* * *

The people of wave was enjoying the meals prepared for them with a smile on their face but the happy atmosfere was destroyed by a booming voice .

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!''

''It's Gato ''Tazuna Whispered hiding behind the counter.

Harry's eyes narrowed with a sweet smile on his face he said;

''Welcome! what can I get you mister!''

'' Cut the crap bitch!'' Gato said sneering at Harry he narrowed his eyes at Harry ''I want you to explain to me what the hell is going on here! and what the hell are you doing on my lands!''

''I am sorry did I hear you wright? your land's?! '' Draco said sneering at Gato .

''Yes my land's the Damyo give me this land's'' Gato said smugly.

The people of wave gasp's they knew the Damyo was close to Gato but they never inmagine that he would do such a thing to them.

''So far I know this land's belong to the Uzumaki Clan only an Uzumaki can claim this land's that was a rule set by all the Damyo's in the Elemental Country's are you telling me that the Damyo broke that rule? If it's so than the Damyo broke the treaty and by breaking the treaty the Damyo is risking war !'' Draco said smirking at Gato whose eyes when wide.

''I didn't mean it like that!'' Gato said with a weak voice. ''Beside their are no Uzumaki's left so this land's are mine now!'' Gato said smirking.

''There is where you are wrong! you see I am from the Uzumaki Clan just like my 2 cousin's and we are here to reclaim what is our's so I suggest you start packing because you are not welcomed here!'' Harry said with narrowed eyes.

The people of wave started to chear they have been waiting for a long time for someone to put Gato in his place.

''How dare You! Do you know who I am!''

''Yes a coward and a scumbag who control this country with fear using bandit's to do your dirty work's'' Draco said sneering at the fat man in front of him.

''I suggest you leave now if you want to keep your head on your shoulder's you are starting to piss me off''! Harry said almost hissing.

''This is not over I will be back and when I do! you 2 missy's you will pay for your insolence'' Gato sneered before he turned around and walked away with his group of bandit's behind him while the people of off wave chear.

''That was awesome Onee-Chan!'' Naruto yelled.

''Thank you Naruto-Kun but I am afraid that I just manage to scare him off a little bit he will be back ''

''I agree you girls should be careful '' Tazuna's daughter said with a serious voice.

''Don't worry we know how to protect our self's but I am afraid we will need to close the caravan for a while just until thing's calm down a little bit'' Draco said.

''Yes it's a good idea'' Kakashi said. after that Team 7 and Tazuna and his daughter when back to Tazuna's house while Harry and the other's started to dismantled the 'stand's .

* * *

After a few days when by thing started to calm down but it all changed when an explotion rocked Harry's trailer. He and Draco when to investigate what they encounter shocked them to the core there in middle of the bridge was a huge battle going on from what Harry could see Kakashi was trapped while his student's where fighting trying to release him.

with out thinking twice Harry send Ice spikes through the Ice Dom that was holding Naruto and Sasuke prisoners.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the way when they saw Ice Spikes breaking throught the Dom out of know-where .

''Impossible ''Haku whisper with wide eyes looking at the Ice Spikes with awe.

''Girl what the hell are you doing! are you trying to kill yourself!'' Naruto yelled at Haku thinking it was Haku who made those Ice Spikes.

''That wasn't me!'' Haku whispered with fearful voice after Haku said that his Ice Dom exploded in 1000 pieces.

Kakashi's eyes when wide when he saw the 2 girls on the bridge with out thinking twice he yelled ;

''Miss Haru get out of here! it's dangerous! ''

Harry smiled at Kakashi's concerned for him and Draco.

''Don't worry we know how to take care of our self's'''Draco said smirking.

''H,how did you broke my Ice Dom?'' Haku asks stottering.

'''Only a Yuki can stop another Yuki '' Harry said smiling at the dark hair boy in front of him that looked so much like himself.

Haku's eyes when wide he never thought that someone of his clan could have escape the purge.

''Yuki? I thought that you are an Uzumaki?!''Sasuke asks with narrowed eyes.

''I am a Yuki from my mother's side who also happened to have Uzumaki blood in her'' Harry answered.

''Let cut this chit chat short shall we! why don't you and your apprentice stop this pointless fight?!'' Draco said looking at zabusa '' We both know that the coward of Gato won't pay you what he promise you, he just waiting for you to finish the bridge builder so he can kill you afterward's ''

'' The girl is right I was going to kill you'' They heard a voice saying from behind them they all turned around coming face to face with Gato who was standing at the end of the bridge with a 100 tugs behind him.

''Gato you bastard!'' Zabusa yelled he turned looking at Kakashi who was trapped in his water jutsu saying;

'' how about a truce ? Until this is over''

'' Fine by me let me down will ya?!'' Kakashi said.

'' No problem'' Zabusa said smirking with a thud Kakashi fell on the ground.

''Don't waist you're time with Zabusa and the Ninja's just kill them all ! bring me those 2 girl's over there I will be having fun with them tonight!'' Gato said laughing.

The air around them suddenly turned cold making everyone around them shiver minus Harry and Draco without looking at Zabusa and Kakashi Harry said with a cold voice;

'' Do not interfere that fat bastard is mine! Draco stay put'' without looking back Harry apparated in front of Gato who jumped.

Harry's eyes where glowing like the killing curse smirking he whisper to Gato.

''I will enjoy killing you!'' without thinking twice he hissed a spell;

''Barathrum sub iussu dominus'' Harry's smirkwhen wider when he saw an 80 feet tall bone Dragon appeared out of know-where.

Meanwhile with Kakashi,Zabusa,Sasuke,Naruto, and Haku where all watching what was happening in front of them awe and fear in their eyes. Draco was the on who broke the silence.

''OH Merlin! Necromancer! she is using Necromancer spell's!'' Draco whispered with fear in his eyes.

''I knew it was bad idea leaving her alone in the manor's library'' Sirius said standing next to Severus who was looking at the end of the bridge with fearful eyes.

''You think! '' Fred yelled at Sirius '' those where dark art's book!'' at those word's both Kakashi and Zabusa's eyes when wide they both knew from experience what type of damage Dark spell's could cause.

Fred narrowed his eyes further at Sirius ''those books in your family library where the darkest of magic book's ever written! and you left her alone with them!'' at this exclamation now even Naruto,sasuke,Haku and Sakura's eyes when wide.

''let us hope she never turn her back on us! If she does then this world will be screwed!'' George said standing next to his brother glaring dagger's at Sirius. while both Kakashi and Zabusa where wondering how powerful Harry really was but they where broken out of their thought's by the screaming of the tugs who where being impaled by flying bone shard's. while Gato was shaking like a leaf.

Harry was laughing like a maniac with an maniatical look on his face Harry look down at the tugs who where trying to crawl away from him he cocked his head to the side with an innocent look on his face he asks ;

''Where do you guys think you're going?! I am not done with you guy's yet no,no I am not done'' smiling he silently hissed ''Haakon''

In an instant the sky was filled with flit's of lighting that came out of know-here after a few minutes the surviving tugs where electrocuted within 15 minuted the air was filled with the smell of burning flash and in the middle of it all stood Harry smilling like a maniac.

''Oh Kamisama!'' Kakashi said with wide eyes he knew the girl was powerful he felt it the moment he set his eyes on her but he never inmagine that she would be this powerful.

''We need to stop her! '' Draco yelled before he took of running with the twin's behind him.

'Haru! you need to stop!'' Draco yelled approaching Harry slowly.

''Don't worry Dragon I am all ready done I am just waiting for the villager's to come and get this coward'' Harry said kicking Gato who whispered in fear. as soon he finished saying that Inari appeared with the whole town in tow Harry smiled at him;

''He is all your's'' With that said Harry fainted the last thing he heard was Naruto's voice calling his name.

* * *

the spell's used in this chapter belongs to imperator atrum . spells and creatures. this spell's where used with the Author concend.

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	7. Chapter 7

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto..

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha; Draco VS the wave Daimyo !

* * *

It has been 3 days since Harry's battle at the bridge he started to open his eyes gaining Naruto's attention who immediately yelled trough the door ;

''She is waking up !'' Naruto when back to Harry with concerned look in his eyes he ask '' Are you okay Onee-Chan ?''

''I am okay I just used to much chackra '' Harry said sitting up in bed ruffling Naruto's hair who blushed turning his head away from Harry who smiled at the boy but he was interrupted when Sirius and the rest came barging into the room.

''Are you okay Haru ?! '' Sirius asks with concerned eyes.

''Yes I am fine '' Harry answered smiling at Sirius.

''How can you be fine you have been sleeping for 3 days!'' Tazuna's daughter said with a serious voice.

'' Don't worry I just used too much chackra than what I normally use but then again I don't normally use my Necromacer power's '' Harry said smiling at Tazuna's daughter who seem to relax a little bit after hearing Harry's answer.

''That is an other thing I don't want you to be using ''Sirius said with narrowed eyes '' I know we Black's have to affinity for Necromacer but that doesn't mean you have to go and play with them ! Haru what you did 2 days ago was really dangerous''

Harry looked at Sirius with a surprised look on his face before he burst out laughing;

''Sirius that was really funny for a moment there I thought you where forbidding me to use my dark power's ''Harry said with narrowed eyes.

''For Merlin sake Haru ! those Dark powers are dangerous many people have gone insane because of them !'' Sirius yelled at Harry .

''So ? just because they lost themselves in the allure of the dark power's that doesn't mean I will do the same ! '' With narrowed eyes he added ''I am very disappointed in you Siri do you really think I am that weak?''

''You know what? Do what the hell you want don't say I didn't warned you !'' With a said Sirius stormed out of the room.

Harry sighted before he smiled at the other people in the room with him.

''You should listen to him, he is only trying to protect you '' Kakashi said standing next to Sasuke and Sakura.

'' Where we came from Sirius belong to one of the oldest and darkest Clan, Sirius fought the darkness In his blood to be accepted by the light families but even so after all this years some of them still don't trust him fully I know he mean well but I am not like him I cant not stop using the power, the dark magic in me too strong'' Harry said with a sad voice.

'' What do you mean the dark power is too strong? you are not related to him ?'' Naruto asks with a concerned voice.

''Well yes my Grandmother was a Black Sirius and Cissa are both my cousin's'' Harry said smiling ruffling Naruto's hair '' Wich make them also your causin's ''

''Really? what about the twins are they related to us?'' Naruto asks with a frown on his face.

''Yes they are you see the twin's Grandma was also a Black her name was Cedrella Black and not only that their Great, Great, Great Grandmother was an Uzumaki wich make them also your family '' Harry said smiling.

Sasuke scowled just when he thought that he and Naruto had something in common something pup up and show him how deferent he and Naruto actually are.

''Really?! That is so cool !'' Naruto yelled with a big smile on his face.

''By the way where are they ? I haven't seen them jet'' Harry asks looking around for the twin's.

''They when with miss Cissa to see the wave Daimyo'' Sakura said .

harry snorted ''Really? I am starting to feel sorry for the Daimyo''

''Yeah the Potion master when with her'' Kakashi said.

'' Good at least she is not alone how I wished I could be there to see Cissa in action, The Daimyo wont know what hit him'' Harry said chuckling.

* * *

Meanwhile a few 1000 miles away the Wave Daimyo court room was in chaos and all thanks to a beautiful blond hair girl standing in front of the Wave Daimyo with a smirk on his face.

A red faced fat man stood up with a menacing aura he walked up to girl almost hissing he said;

''Are you black mailing me little girl? Do you know who I am ? ''

'' Oh of course I know who you are! You are a bastard who aloud his own people to starve to death so he could get his hand full of money !'' Draco sneered with out backing down Draco added ;

'' I know you have been making deals with people about stuff without the approval of the other Daimyos I know if they find out about your doings they would declair war on you! So do us all a favor step down from your position and let someone who is worthy to be in that chair sit there! '' Draco yelled the people around the palace where in shocked never before have someone talked to the Daimyo like that.

''Who are you?! Why are you talking to the Daimyo like that?'' girl asks with fearful eyes.

''My name is not important what is important here removing that bastard from his seat of power '' Draco turn looking at the Daimyo smirking.

''So what it's going to be?! you leave on good term's or you leave as a corps''

At those word's a few Shinobi's surrounded him Draco snorted;

''We both know that most of you here would like to see this fat ass death so why are you guys trying to stop me from killing him? I am doing you guys a favor ''

''She is right ! it's time we have a new Wave Daimyo! '' A girl yelled .

Soon the whole palace was cheering Draco looked down at the shaking Wave Daimyo smirking ;

''I am sorry the people has spoken have a nice trip to hell !'' Draco said cutting the Daimyo's throat with his sword.

''Thank you Miss!?'' An old man asks walking up to Draco.

''It's Cissa Kaguya from the Kaguya Clan and It was nothing I was just following order's '' Draco said shaking the old man's hand.

''A Kaguya? I thought that the whole Clan was destroyed? '' The old man said with a frown on his face.

''Don't believe everything you hear Mister'' Draco said smirking.

''You said you where following order's from who if I may asks? '' The old man asks.

''From my Cousin who took back Wave country Haru Uzumaki !''

There were gaps going all around the palace Draco smirked he like the power and reaction the Uzumaki name caused among the people he bowed to the old man adding ''Now if you excuse me I have to leave have a nice day '' With that said Draco, Severus and the Twin's left the Wave Castle in Chaos and just like that word started spread around the Elemental Country's the Uzumaki Clan was back and this time they where stronger than ever.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	8. Chapter 8

ATTENION BETAS ! I AM CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A BETA READER I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A BETA SO IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THE JOB THEN DO NOT HESITATE AND CONTACT ME !

* * *

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto..

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha; The Song For The Uzumaki's.

* * *

Harry and the Caravan and team 7 were a few minutes away from Wave country when Harry suddenly motion for them to stop worried Kakashi walked up to Harry;

''What's going on? did Lady Haru see something ?

'No everything is okay I just want you to send word to your Hokage telling him that your team will be late getting to Konoha there is one place a would like to visit together with Naruto-Kun''

Kakashi's eyes when wide he knew were the girl wanted to go he narrowed his eyes at the girl saying;

''I am sorry but I can't allou'' but before he could finished his sentence he was cut off by Harry ;

''I know why you don't want him to go to Wirepool ! I know what your Hokage did to Naruto-Kun ! and I fucking pissed at the old fool ! he deliberately told your villager's about Naruto knowing damn well how they would react to him! '' Harry yelled at Kakashi.

''Now Listen here I will not '' But again he was cut off by Harry who got into Kakashi's face;

'' Shut the fuck up! you and I both know why he did what he did ! he wanted Naruto isolated ! He wanted to be the only person in wich Naruto would fully trust ! just like the little weapon he was meant to be ! '' Harry let out a dark bitter laugh ;

''He knew that by telling the villagers he made it so that Naruto would be alone forever and by giving Naruto affections he kept Naruto loyal to him ! that's why those who hurt Naruto never got punished ! '' Harry yelled he was pissed.

He could not understand how someone could manipulate a child so cruelly his mind wander back to Dumbledore and it made his blood boiled but he was interrupted by Kakashi who said with narrowed eyes;

'' I know that our Hokage made some mistakes but I am sure that he would never treat Naruto-kun like that !''

''Yeah ? so tell me ?! Why did he aloud the Civillian Council decide about what to do with Naruto-Kun ?'' As the Hokage and the one in power he could have provided good care for Naruto-Kun and made sure nothing happen to him ! from what I gathered from Naruto-Kun's memories the old fool did nothing when he was kicked out from his orphanage it was a few weeks later that he step in pretend to help the child and don't tell me he didn't know because his Anbu's reported to him what had happen and I know this because Naruto-Kun saw it happen he was in the office hiding when the Anbu came in telling the Hokage what happen, They where so buzy they didn't even felt him in the office''

Kakashi's eyes when wide stuttering he ask;

'' W,W,what was he doing in the Hokage's office''

''He was trying to pull a prank on the Hokage '' Harry said with a bored voice.

'' Ho Kamisama !'' Kakashi whispered '' But waite how do you know all this !'' Kakashi practically yelled;

'' A little bird told me! I have eyes every ware Kakashi-San'' Harry said smirking;

''If he saw it why didn't he never said a thing about it to the Hokage ? '' Kakashi ask looking at Harry with curious eyes.

'' How should I know ?! all I know is that your Hokage is a old manipulating fool and I am warning you now ! Now that I know that Naruto-Kun is family I won't aloud Konoha to treat him like you guys have been doing !'' with that said Harry when back into his Caravan leaving a shocked Kakashi behind he sighted before he took off to Severus and Sirius Caravan. non of them notice a blond boy running away.

The next day Harry ignored Kakashi all day while the other people around them asking themselfs what could have happen between those 2.

* * *

Meanwhile in an other part of the elemental nations something strange was happening.

In a small town of Snow country currently a cute little girl was standing in middle of the town square she wore a cute white dress with little Green flowers on it, her dark red hair that look almost like blood was flowing down her waist she had a cute white hairband with a Green flower on it.

She smile when she notice people looking at her she saw that in middle of the crowd were a huge group of red hair she inwardy smirked. she took out her violin and started to sing.

As the song progressed the red haired in the crowd their eyes were huge in shock and disbelieve at the and of the song their eyes were almost bulging out ! you may ask yourself why? Because they remember the song, it was a song that used to be sang by their lated Grandmother or Grandfather it was the song they have been waiting for !

It was the song that would bring all the Uzumaki's back together, It was the song that was pass down to all the descendant's of the follower's of the second and most dangerous Princess of the Uzumaki Clan Sayuki Uzumaki ! .

Meanwhile in every part of the Elemental nations people packed up their most belongings and disappear wich made the Damyo's of said countries to send scout to find out were those people were disappearing too.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the forest of Oni No Kuni ( Demon country )

A girl wearing a blue Kimono with red flowers on the Kimono was running as fast as she could she broke trough the clearing were her leader was sitting with other elder's around him she smiled and walked up to her leader bowing to him she said ;

'' Kenshi-Sama ''

The man looked at the girl asking;

'' And ?! did you confirmed it !''

''Yes Kenshi-Sama I manage to infiltrate the Caravan and I manage to get close to the leader she like when I help her cook !''

The princess can Cook ? '' someone ask.

'' Yes she does she a very independent woman'' The girl said glaring at a random Genin.

Not wasting time she pulled out a pouch she open the pouch and took out a Picture and give it to Kenshi who looked at the picture.

Kenshi's eyes when wide, he could not believe it ! she is almost Identical to her ! the girl in the picture was an exact replica of their leader the second crown Princess of the Uzumaki Clan!

'' He stood up with a serious voice he said;

''Gather the Clan and tell them to start packing we are going to meet the Descendant of Sayuki-Sama !''

Those who were around let out a roaring cheer while other's ran to tell the rest and soon the forest of Oni No Kuni was filled with roars of people screaming and crying I happiness.

Meanwhile Harry was sleeping soundly in his Caravan oblivious to the chaos he had just created in the forest of Oni No Kuni ( Demon Country )

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	9. Chapter 9

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto..

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha ; Broken Mask shattered Soul and the gathering of the Uzumaki's !

* * *

Harry was in his Caravan making plans oblivious to his little cousin suffering.

Naruto was on a huge rock in the middle of the forest crying his eyes out.

'''WHY? WHAT DID I DO ?! WHY DID HE HURT ME SO ? DON''T I MEAN NOTHING TO HIM ? AM I ONLY A WEAPON TO HIM ! I GIVE HIM EVRYTHING KUYU ! HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON I LET IN MY HEART AND THIS IS WHAT HE DO ! I SHOULD HAVE LISTEN TO YOU KUYU I AM STUPID TO BELIEVE SOMEONE LIKE ME CAN HAVE FRIEND'S '' Naruto said with emotionless voice.

''** IT'S YOU'RE OWN FAULT ! YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO BELIEVE THE OLD FOOL'S LIES ! ''** Kuyuubi said.

WHY DID JIJ DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME ?!''

**'' SERVED YOU RIGTH ! I TOLD YOU DID I? I WARN YOU NOT TO TRUST THE OLD MAN SO BLINDLY BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME ? NNNOOO YOU JUST DID WHAT YOU WANTED YOU EVEN DARE TO IGNORE** ME** ?! '' **Kuyuubi roared

**''NOW LOOK AT YOU CRYING YOUR EYES OUT BECAUSE OF THE OLD FOOL'S BETRAYAL AT LEAST NOW YOU WILL STOP PRETENDING BEING AN IDIOT?'' **Kuyuubi asks with a raised eyebrow.

'' Yes !'' Naruto said standing up on the rock ''there is no need to hide anymore it's time to show Konoha the real Naruto'' Naruto said with a icy voice his eyes were as cold as the snow. '' Ít's time to start planning the destruction of Konoha ! I will make him and Konoha rue the day they crossed Naruto Uzumaki !'' Naruto said smirking.

'' What** about Haru-Chan ? do you think she will help you ?! ''**

'' From what I could see on the bridge that day Haru-Chan would help me for sure cousin Sirius he may be a problem '' Naruto said with a serious voice.

''** Don't worry Sirius-san will come to his s**enses you better go back to the caravan don't make them come looking for us ''** **Kuyuubi said.

'' Yeah you're right '' with that said Naruto took of in direction to where the Caravan was.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was nervous to day was the day the Caravan with the first Uzumaki's would arrive he had receive confirmation that they where on their way, His nerves where through the roof he was broken out of his thought's by the sounds of people talking, half of the people on his Caravan came out of their trailers to see the spectacle he smiled when he heard Naruto's voice yelling;

'' look they are here ! WOA look at those flags ! they are so pretty !'' the blond boy yelled.

''Calm down Naruto-Kun I know that you are nerves but keep it together okay, show them that you have a strong personality remember first impression is everything '' Harry said smiling down at the boy standing next to her.

'' I will Haru-Chan '' Naruto said smiling up to Harry.

Little by little the Caravan was getting closer Harry could see the people on the Caravan.

They all had dark red hair or feary red hair like his mother ones the Caravan was in front of him he could see them clearly they were Uzumaki's with no doubt he smile when a very tall man with shoulder length walk and stood in front of him with a bow he smiles saying;

''It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman like yourself Oujo-Sama my name is Kenshi Uzumaki Kaptain of the royal guard of the Royal family of uzushiogakure !''

''The pleasure is al mine welcome ! come let's go to my trailer we have lot's to talk about '' Harry said in a hurry.

''But Oujo-Sama ? my people would love to get a chance to meet you ! please come '' with that same Kenshi dragged Harry of to meet his people .

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	10. Chapter 10

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto..

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha; The Uzumaki's finally together and First encounter.

* * *

Harry was Introduced to all the members on the Uzumaki Caravan that had just join him he was talking to a few woman when a cream and laugher broke his conversation he turn around just in time to see the weasley twins and Naruto running away from an enrage Severus Snape .

''WERE SORRY !'' the twins yelled.

''I DON'T WANNA DIE !'' Naruto yelled fallowing the twins.

''GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS !'' Severus Snape yelled running after the three teenagers.

'' What in the world was that? '' Harry asks Haku who was holding his stomach wile he was trying to suppress the urge to giggle.

''Ah that would be Potion Master Severus trying to get back at Naruto and the twins for pulling pranks in his Potion laps caravan '' Haku answered giggling.

Harry's lips twitched trying to suppress the laugher building up in him '' One thing I learn is to never mess with a Potion Master's lap I feel sorry for the twins and Naruto''

''It was so funny ! '' Haku said giggling.

'' I suppose it was just make sure you're Sensei don't find out you were part of the prank'' Harry said smiling down at the giggling Haku who's head snapped up looking at Harry with shocked eyes.

''How did you know ? I didn't tell anyone !'' Haku practically yelled.

''Oh well I used to be a trouble maker too'' Harry said smiling at Haku '' Now go erase you're tracks from the Caravan remember the first rule of prankster's Never get caught ! now go!'' Harry said while Haku took off running in the direction he came from.

A few days later Harry's caravan was joint by few other group of of Uzumaki's who had manage to get away from their home, Harry was sure that this Uzumaki's where part of the group that had left Uzu with Sayuki Uzumaki.

600 more people joint his caravan making it a total of 850 people Harry was shocked he never inmagine that his caravan would be this big.

Naruto was enjoying all the attention he was getting as the only non redheaded Uzumaki but he was also getting attention because of being a demon container most of the adult Uzumaki's knew that he had a second chakra inside of him he was pampered and spoiled by the mother's in the caravan for the first time in his live Naruto felt he belong somewhere for the first time in his life Naruto felt loved and now more than ever he was determent to destroy Konoha because now than ever he was sure that konoha had something to do with the destruction of Whirlpool country.

days past Harry was socializing with the other Uzumaki's who all wanted to meet the new Princess of the Uzumaki Clan Harry was sitting under a three away from everyone when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

''What is someone a cute like you doing all alone by you're self ?'' Itachi Uchiha asks looking at the beautiful redheaded in front of him.

When the Akatsuki receive word of people gathering between Hi No Kuni He never inmagine finding the leader of the caravan sitting alone by her self under a three this was the perfect time to get rid of the leader just when he was going to strike the girl turned and he was shocked the girl's resemble his Sensei Kushina Uzumaki so much it was shocking making a fast decision he decided to approach the girl.

Harry's eyes narrowed, the boy in front of him was clearly an Uchiha so what the hell was he doing here ? He should be visiting Sasuke.

'' Aren't you an Uchiha ? what are you doing here ? if you're looking for Sasuke he is down there in that bright pink caravan with the pink Banshee'' Harry said pointing at the very bright pink Caravan, he didn't like Sakura he knew the girl was after the Uchiha boy just because of boy's family name and money.

Itachi took a look at where the girl was pointing and snorted leaved it to his little brother to stay in a pink Caravan leaning into the girl he said with seductive voice.

''I am not here to see my foolish Otouto I am here to see you I am curious about you Uzumaki-Hime '' Itachi said almost whispering a shivered when down Harry's spine He didn't know what it was but something in this boy make him attractive to Harry.

Meanwhile Kakashi was with Team seven when he felt a very familiar chakra immediately he took of running in the direction the chakra signature was coming from he was soon fallowed by Kenshi who saw the concern look in Kakashi's eyes

''What is going on Hatake-san '' Kenshi yelled.

''I just felt the chakra signature of Itachi Uchiha nearby '' Kakashi said with a serious voice.

Kenshi's eyes when wide everybody knew of Itachi Uchiha '' What is he doing here ?!'' Kenshi asks still running.

'' I bet Akatsuki heard of this gathering and send him to scout let's hope he is only here to spy on us''

They finally reached the place where Itachi was suppose to be what they encounter shocked them both to a stop there under a giant oak three was he together with the Princess of the Uzumaki's Kenshi's eyes when wide.

''Oh Kamisama no '' Kenshi whispered next to Kakashi .

''We can't make sudden movement otherwise we will be putting the princess in danger'' Kakashi said whispering back to Kenshi who nodded at Kakashi. but their plan was broken my Sasuke who came out of nowhere yelling;

''Getaway from her !''

''Iachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke saying;

''I see you are still an idiot my foolish Otouto ! '' Turning back to Harry Itachi smirked saying;

''It was a pleasure meeting you Hime-sama '' with that said he pulled Harry into a rufly kiss which Harry was fighting to get out from but Itachi hold hard on Harry until he was forced to let go because of Harry biting his lips.

Harry took the opportunity to run to where Kenshi was he pulled Harry behind him in a very protective manner.

Itachi smirked at Kenshi then he winked at Harry liking his bleeding lips ;

'' I will see you soon kitten '' with that said he jumped away when felt other ninjas of the Uzumaki clan approaching.

Kenshi turn to Harry with very concern voice he asks ;

''Are you okay Hime-sama ?

''Í am okay, '' Harry saind touching his lips .

''I are sure ? Did my brother hurt you ? '' Sasuke ask with scared voice.

'' Don't worry Sasuke I am fine Really, I am fine'' Harry said still touching his lips.

''Let's go to the caravan it's safer there '' Kakashi said walking next to Kenshi.

they all started to walk back to the caravan with Harry still touching his lips taking on more look to where Itachi vanished to he smiled before he ran after Naruto and Sasuke who had walked ahead of Harry.

Harry touched his lips on last time smiling before he walked into his caravan little did he knew that a few meters away someone else was also touching their lips with a smirk on their face.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	11. Chapter 11

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG,

if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED !

This story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it fallow the Naruto canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND

Naruto belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto.

Harry Potter crossover Naruto; The unknown Uchiha ; Attack on the road to Konoha !

* * *

After the encounter with Itachi Harry decided start their Journey to Konoha.

He knew it was a matter of time before someone decided to attack the Caravan, and even if they had a lot of good ninjas with them they would be sitting duck if someone attack their caravan with an army in middle of knowere.

in the meantime he hoped that Draco arrived safely at the Fire Damyo's palace, He knew that whatever happen to whirepool the Fire damyo had something to do with it, he was sure of it.

Sirius had joined Draco in his Journey to the Fire Palace so in a way Harry was happy for that, at least this way Draco won't be alone.

Naruto,Haku and Sasuke have been spending a lot of time together much to the surprise of everyone when questioning Sasuke of why the boy simple answered ''This way I can escape the pink banshee ''

Harry was sitting under a tree when he saw the Pink girl bothering Sasuke again, with narrowed eyes Harry look at the annoying girl saying;

''Why can just you to leave him alone? ''

'' Sasuke-Kun's like me ! he is just shy about showing his feeling's'' Sakura said while inner Sakura yelled ''** it's non of your business old hag !''**

'' That is not what I see, and that is definitely not what everyone see, what I see is a girl trying to force Sasuke to like her even after he clearly had let you know many times that he doesn't like you ! '' Harry said with a very calm voice but inside he was fuming at the girl in front of him he hated fan girl's.

''That is not true ! '''Sakura yelled.

''Tell me Sakura? did Sasuke at any point talked to you or any of those annoying girls you hangout with ? '' Harry asks.

'' Mm No he never did '' Sakura said. ''** That's because he is shy ! ,Don't listen to her Sakura ! '' **Inner Sakura yelled.

''So what give you and those girl's the Idea that Sasuke was interested in any one of you ? what give you and those girls the right to bother Sasuke-kun the whole day ? would you like it if annoying boy's surrounded you're house and bother you whereever you go ? '' '' Harry asks with narrowed eyes he wanted the girl to understand that her actions where right.

'' No I would not like that'' Sakura said '' thinking how annoying it would be having boys following her everywhere.

'' But what we are doing with Sasuke-kun is not the same ! '' Sakura said trying to justify her action's and those of her fan club.

''Yes it is, you guys are practically stalking him ! god you are suffocating him with you're action's, it's a wonder that he hasn't snap yet and beat you girls shitless '' Harry said .

''Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that he is a gentlemen '' Sakura said.

''Yes he is, and that is why you guys are taking advantage of his kindness to stalk him, but don't worry once where back home I will make sure that you girl's will re-great making Sasuke- kun's live miserable ''

Leaning closer to Sakura he whisper into her ear '' and I know why you so desperately want to be part of the Uchiha-Clan, you can kiss that dream goodby I will die before I allow a gold-digging whore like you to marry into the Uchiha-Clan you can tell that Danzo that his plan have just been broken'' Harry said sneering at Sakura's who eyes when wide.

''H,how do you know that ! '' Sakura whispered.

Harry smirked ''That for me to know and for you to never find out ''

At that moment Harry was interrupted by someone yelling;

''Haru-Hime we are under attack ! ''

Harry stood up running to were the Caravan was followed by Haku, Naruto ,Sakura and Sasuke who all when to help their Sensei .

Meanwhile Harry was barking out orders left and right.

''Women I want you to form a circle around the children ! those who can fight help protect the Circle, Kenshi I need a few of you're Ninjas to protect the woman's and children '' Harry said looking at Kenshi who nodded and motion for 10 of his Ninjas to form a barricade around the circle.

When Kenshi notice that Harry was not with the other women and children he narrowed his eyes in concern asking;

''Haru-sama why are not with the other women ? ''

'' Don't worry about me Kenshi I can take care of my self now pay attention here they come'' he looked around yelling ''Here they come be ready !''

every Ninja took up their position while Severus and the twin's stood close next to Harry.

Harry was shocked when he saw Severus Snape with a sword he raised an eyes brow at his ex potion professor.

Severus snorted at the non asks question. ''I Didn't become part of the dark lord's inner circle just because of my potion mastery I was known as one of the best dueler's in Slytherin house after Bellatrix Black''

''That is why Sirius and the Maraunder's feared you didn't they ? that is why they always took you on, al 4 of them because they knew how dangerous you were'' Harry said with a serious voice.

'' Yeah that is part of it, the other part was that you're father was in love with you're mother and he saw me as a direct competition for you're mother heart, and I would have won you're mother's affection if I 'had not call her that name '' Severus said with sad look on his face.

Harry shook his head ''no ! my mother was at fault for not forgiving you, I mean you guys were friend's since you were 9 years old because of one slip up she threw away you're friendship like it was nothing ! I think she was looking for a way out, a way to break her friendship with you, and by calling her mud-blood you gave her the perfect excuse, I think she couldn't take the pressure the Gryffindor house was putting on her anymore'''

At this Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry, he never thought that something like that could have been what caused him his best friend.

''Believe me ! I know first hand what their pressure can do to someone ! they don't understand that their action's can harm people ! it's a miracle there haven't been any suicide in the gryffindor tower ! and they pretend to be more noble than all the houses at Hogwarts, yet they are the cruelest of them all ! even more so than the Slytherin house ! I mean whenever something happen to me they where thirst once to betrayal me ! ''

''Yes that is true ! '' Severus said '' I remember you're mother complaining about her room mates pestering her about her friendship with me specially Alice''

Harry interrupted him asking;

'' Wait Alice? as in Alice Longbottom''s Neville''s mother ? ''

''Yes that Alice, she was the worst of the girls, and when Lily finally stopped talking to me she looked at me with a smug smirked on her face I hated her since then, I was happy when I heard what Bellatrix did to her''

'' Well be happy to know that I would have loved to have you as my father better you than a bully ! now heads up here they come '' Harry said taking out his twin Katana's ignoring Severus shocked face.

Moving in a synchronized fighting style the twin's were cutting bandit's left and right, Meanwhile Harry was fighting cackling like a crazy maniac shocking the entire caravan his cackling caught the attention of on of Kenshi's subordinates he smirking calling out Kenshi ;

''I don't think the princess needed you're help yesterday with that Itachi Uchiha !''

''Why do you say that '' Kenshi yelled back while kicking a bandit in his stomach.

'' Because of that '' the Subordinate said pointing at Harry who was killing the Bandit's without remorse his bloody show made Kenshi's go pale meanwhile an other subordinate whisle;

'' they are not that bad either '' motion in the direction of the twin's who's fighting look more like a dance than fighting.

'' Woa I never knew that Potion master's where figther's ''one of the samurai's said Kenshi and the rest turn to look at the raven hair man who was slashing the bandit's like they where rag doll's even Kakashi was impressed with the man who until now he had thought was nothing more then a potion master and a Civilian.

''Woa I didn't know the twins could fight! '' Naruto said to Haku who was looking at his cousin's in awe but Haku snapped out of his shock saying;

''Well let's go! we can't loose to them ! '' with that said he jump into the fight's yelling ''Hyoton ; NEEDLE'S SPIKES jutsu ! ''

Out of nowhere spikes that looked like needle's came sprawling out right in the path of the bandit's impaling them.

Most of the Uzumaki's gasps they didn't know Haku was a Yuki.

''A Yuki ! '' One of the samurai's whispered in awe;

'' I tought that the Yuki's where destroyed back in Kiri ! '' an other said next Keneshi who with wide eyes answered;

'' So did I ''

Harry eyes when wide when he saw Haku's Jutsu smirking he thougth '' _Now I can let you win from me little cousin ! '' _

with out thinking twise Harry yelled '' Hyoton ; BLOODY ICE TWISTER Jutsu !''

From the blood on the ground a huge red ice twister Imerged and tore through a huge group of bandit's, Haku turn and look at Harry with a pouting face in which Harry returned with a wink.

The other Uzumaki's gasps in shock not only was their new Hime a full flesh Uzumaki but she also had the Hyoton Kekkei genkai.

'' Kenshi did you know she had the Hyoton ?'' an other subordinate asks looking at Harry in awe.

''No I didn't '' Kenshi said not taking his eyes away from Harry.

The other Uzumaki's were looking at Harry with proud eyes recognition.

recognition because they knew what this could mean for them, they knew the implication's having such power could mean for all of them.

* * *

meanwhile Miles away at the headquarters of different enemies group in the Elemental Nation's felt a shiver go down their spine a few narrowed their eyes other's dismissed it.

those who acknowledge the shiver took it as a warning,they took it as a warning that something big was coming !

they took it as warning that There was change in the horizon.

That change was pointing at the beginning of a new Era, A new Era that could spell prosperity or their doom.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


End file.
